


"Perfect"

by theoncomingscarlettstorm



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, Dan Howell/Phil Lester - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Phil Lester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10174154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoncomingscarlettstorm/pseuds/theoncomingscarlettstorm
Summary: Phil reminisces on when he and Dan first met. | Inspired by "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran.





	

Phil smiled to himself as he laid on the old black sofa in the lounge of him home, with his fiancé, Dan, tucked half-asleep under his arm. It was late and they decided to watch baking shows before bed. Dan only made it a quarter way through before his eyes started drooping. Moments like these were Phil's favorite, times when he and Dan could sit and not talk for hours with the T.V. playing softly in the background. It wasn't awkward and neither felt obliged to speak; it was just peaceful. Phil loved playing with Dan's hair, especially since he'd started leaving it in its natural curls. It reminded him of when they first met.

He could still remember it easily: the warmth he had felt during every phone and Skype call, the butterflies when waited at the train station, the happiness from their first hug that had happened within seconds of them first seeing each other. It had been very easy to fall in love with Dan Howell, and Phil cherished every moment.

Phil reached over to the coffee table to turn off the T.V. when Dan stopped his arm. He grabbed the remote and pressed some buttons until music started playing before curling back into Phil. Phil just rolled his eyes and rested his head on Dan’s. He knew sleeping on the couch was a decision he, and his back, would regret in the morning, but right now it was so warm and comfortable he couldn’t help keep his eyelids from slowly closing.

He doesn’t know how long they stayed like that, in a almost awake, almost asleep state, and he doesn’t really care either. He only moved when he heard a familiar piano play lightly through their speakers. Dan noticed too as he shifted up and looked at Phil. It was Interrupted by Fireworks, the Final Fantasy tune Dan used to play for him. Gosh, it had been ages since he’d listened to it. Dan let out a small giggle before standing and putting his hands out to Phil. He rolled his eyes yet again and allowed the help in standing.

Dan guided him to the middle of the lounge. He put his arms softly around Phil’s waist and started to move with the music when Phil wrapped his arms around Dan’s shoulders, pulling them close. They softly swayed until the final bars rang out and into the silence Phil said two words, so quiet that Dan barely heard him:

“You’re perfect.”


End file.
